Abdominal laparoscopic surgery gained popularity in the late 1980's, when benefits of laparoscopic removal of the gallbladder over traditional (open) operation became evident. Reduced postoperative recovery time, markedly decreased post-operative pain and wound infection, and improved cosmetic outcome are well established benefits of laparoscopic surgery, derived mainly from the ability of laparoscopic surgeons to perform an operation utilizing smaller incisions of the body cavity wall.
Laparoscopic procedures generally involve insufflation of the abdominal cavity with CO2 gas to a pressure of around 15 mm Hg. The abdominal wall is pierced and a 5-10 mm in diameter straight tubular cannula or trocar sleeve is then inserted into the abdominal cavity to create a channel into the body. A laparoscopic telescope connected to an operating room monitor is used to visualize the operative field, and is placed through a the trocar sleeve. Laparoscopic instruments (graspers, dissectors, scissors, retractors, etc.) are placed through two or more additional trocar sleeves for the manipulations by the surgeon and surgical assistant(s). While it is necessary to create channels into the body in order to perform procedures, it is also necessary to maintain a seal through the devices to prevent unwanted fluid and other materials from passing through the channel formed into the body cavity.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and devices for providing access into a body cavity while maintaining a seal therethrough.